Come here and sleep in my arms
by Namicchi
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi play matchmakers, Kagami is being a bit clueless and adorable, but not too much, Takao is scared, Midorima is angry and Mibuchi needs to start flirting even more openly.


A/N: Written for Kirinokisu: Merry Christmas! I'm sorry that writing this took me so long! Unfortunately not betaed (this happens when you write a gift for your beta).

**Come here and sleep in my arms**

"_You are going to mark Kagami."_

"_Good. I like when they are dangerous."_

_Teasing smile, half-closed eyes, porcelain skin against his own, the scent of sandalwood when they stood close to each other, laughter and words whispered in a voice too soft for their rough play…_

"Fuck." Kagami closes his eyes and hits the desk with his forehead, ignoring surprised murmurs of his classmates.

It has been two weeks already! Why he cannot stop thinking about _him_? Now that bastard haunts him even in his dreams!

"What is wrong, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami turns to Kuroko to say that nothing, but when he catches the glimpse of Kuroko's pale skin – _slim body next to his, strong arms around his shoulders, soft lips and hair between his fingers, quiet, needy moans against his ear_ – Kagami groans and hides his face in his hands.

"I'm going crazy," he whispers, terrified, trying to throw the tempting thoughts away from his head.

"Does your madness has something to do with Mibuchi-kun from Rakuzan?"

"H-how do you know?"

Kagami thinks he must look really bad, because instead of teasing him, Kuroko's features soften and he answers in a gentle tone.

"Akashi-kun mentioned that Mibuchi-kun isn't as focused as usual during their practices since Winter Cup and I happen to remember how he was looking at you then, Kagami-kun." Is this blush on Kuroko's cheeks? "It's quite surprising to learn that you can think about something different than basketball."

Kagami growls, but cannot stop the warm feeling spreading in his chest.

"Shut up – Wait, you speak with Akashi?" Kagami cannot imagine how someone can talk with Akashi willingly.

"Akashi-kun is a nice person once you get to know him better," Kagami snorts in disbelief. Yeah, right. "And you might consider being nice to him if you don't want Mibuchi-kun to be too tired after practices to spend his time with you." Kuroko's smile is a pure evil.

Kagami flushes slightly.

"Who said I want to meet that bastard?" he mumbles, the image of Mibuchi pressing his cheek against Kagami's shoulder for a second when he slipped while trying to stop Taiga from getting the ball, alive in his memory.

"You didn't have to say anything, Kagami-kun."

Kagami wants so respond something along the line 'Shut up, Kuroko', but their teacher chooses that moment to walk into the classroom so Taiga turns back in his chair, practically fuming from anger.

He doesn't want to meet with that arrogant player and he doesn't care that Mibuchi is distracted during practices. It's not his fault. It's just that… When they played against each other it was… Fuck, why he cannot stop thinking?!

Kagami's phone buzzes and he checks the message, while trying not to get scolded by the teacher.

'_Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun is going to give Mibuchi-kun your phone number, because he started day-dreaming during a practice match and almost got hit in his face by the ball._'

Taiga muffles his laughter after reading that. And they call him 'Baka'… Wait a minute. How in the hell Akashi has his number?!

* * *

Kagami doesn't check this phone before coming home. The lessons were way too long, practice was hard and then he had to buy something to eat. Everything what he could think of was food and shower, not necessary is that order.

However, after Kagami throw his school bag on the floor, he hears a loud thud. Cursing, he quickly opens it and takes his phone. Kagami completely forgot he hid it there. The device looks good though, not even a scratch on the black screen. Good; he has this cell phone for a little more than four months. His father would be more than angry if he destroyed it already.

Now, while holding the phone in his hand, Kagami remembers his talk with Kuroko. It's surprising he forgot about it, but between having two tests, a rumbling stomach (he was studying during lunch break instead of eating) and focusing on listening to Riko about the strategy for the next match and new training menu, he didn't have time for himself.

With slightly trembling fingers – it's because he is tired, okay? – Kagami switched the phone on, waiting for the device to load its system and trying not think that me may be looking a little too hopeful.

After few seconds, Kagami sees the screen (he should finally change the wallpaper, Christmas ended weeks ago). There are no new messages. With a deep sigh – really, what was he expecting? – Kagami wants to put the phone into his pocket, when it starts vibrating in his hand.

Knowing well who might be calling him, Kagami looks at the phone again. There is a symbol of unread message from an unknown number. He presses 'Read' option, suddenly very excited.

'_Hello, Taiga-chan, it's Mibuchi Reo! I saw Sei-chan writing down your number in his notebook and I remembered it. You are not angry?_'

At the end of the message is an emoticon which symbolizes worried expression and Kagami feels himself smiling. 'Sei-chan' is Akashi, Kagami remembers how Mibuchi was calling him that during their match. So instead of being straightforward, Akashi chose more subtly method? This is very unlike him or maybe it was Kuroko, who suggested doing that? It would be more likely.

Abruptly Kagami realizes that both Akashi and Kuroko are playing matchmakers; the thought almost makes him fall. Akashi is helping him?...

Kagami sits on the couch, his legs finally giving up. Oh God, no, he doesn't want to owe that midget anything! Why didn't he think about it earlier? Was he that much disordered because of that dream?

… Yes.

Laying on his back, Kagami starts typing an response, deciding to worry about Akashi later.

'_Nah, that's okay._' Isn't it too happy? _'__I needed a sec to remember who you are._' A small lie wouldn't hurt. _'__I'm surprised you texted me._' Taiga's fingers hover over keys, but he stops himself from writing 'Why?'. That would sound too… needy?

He presses 'Send' button and waits, slowly relaxing. It's going to be okay. After few minutes of waiting (in reality it's not even a minute), Kagami stands up and takes the bags with groceries to put food into the fridge. He has a lot of things to do, after all. Dinner, homework, shower, check if there is a new e-mail from his father –

His phone vibrates in his pocket and Kagami almost drops the bread. He lays it on the table, quickly reaching for his phone. This time the message is longer and the amount of emoticons makes Kagami's eyes hurt.

'_Tai-chan is too cute to not text him!_' Tai-chan? Cute? '_I've just finished practice and it takes me a while to go home. I thought I would write to you. How have you been? You couldn't believe how much Sei-chan has changes since WC. We need to play 1-on-1 someday, though; I want to get my revenge. No amount of Sei-chan's smiles can change that._'

Unfortunately for Kagami, his mind has to connected words '1-on-1' with his last dream. Blushing like fans meeting their favorite rock star, Taiga sends back: '_Do not call me 'Tai-chan'. I'm not a girl_.'

Kagami puts the phone on the counter, going back to his groceries. What should he do for dinner? Coach mentioned he should eat more vegetables (blah), so maybe a steak with salad? She didn't say he has to eat less meat, so it should be fine.

Kagami receives the next message while cutting the steak and almost chop off his middle finger. Putting his bleeding finger into his mouth – fortunately the cut isn't deep – Taiga reads the message.

'_I think I know it first-hand, Taiga._'

Wait, what? Why does it sound so ambiguously? Kagami scowls at himself. He is more tired that he thought if he has such stupid thoughts. Mibuchi is just messing with him – he did the same with his teammates, Kagami remembers it.

'"_Taiga" isn't much better_,' he types with his left hand. '_Are you home yet?_'

Kagami looks at his hurt finger; the bleeding stopped, but he isn't willing to go back to cutting meat if there is a chance the phone will startle him again. Having all fingers is important to play basketball.

This time the messages shows after only few seconds.

'_Kouhai should listen to its senpai, Taiga-kun._' That's better. '_I'll be home in few minutes, eat dinner and then study or Sei-chan will make me train 6x harder if I fail tomorrow's exam_.' Kagami doesn't doubt it. '_What are you doing, Taiga-kun?'_

It's surprisingly easy to text Mibuchi. Kagami isn't a big fun of texting, he prefers calling other people, which normally takes less time and he can be sure that his interlocutor understands him right. Yet, this time he doesn't mind splitting his time between cooking and answering messages from Mibuchi. It amazes him how quickly he adjusted to the idea of talking with the other boy. He's never been particularly friendly, but look at him now, fumbling with his fingers over keys, trying to answer quickly. Kagami snorts, laughing at himself.

He just got used to being among people so much that now, after going back to empty apartment, he misses them. In school there is Kuroko and his other classmates – even if they don't talk much with each other – later he sees his team, after practices they usually go outside and eat together. But no-one texts him or call him if they don't need anything, because his circle of friends is so small that he sees almost all of them every day. Himuro prefers writing e-mails, his dad too, Alex calls him from time to time. Kagami forgot how it is to go back home and find someone waiting for you. And even if Mibuchi is teasing him relentlessly, Kagami likes the fact that he is still somehow connected with other people even if he is alone at home.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, you didn't sleep. Again."

"Shut up. We don't have practice today so I didn't have too."

"Sleeping in the class is better?"

"Shut up," repeats Kagami, taking a bit of his sandwich. "I closed my eyes only for a moment."

If Kuroko was anyone else, he would sigh deeply now. Instead, the boy only blinks at Kagami, his stare full of reproach.

"You were texting Mibuchi-kun, right, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko slurps his water loudly, making Taiga wince.

"… Yes. We were talking about the yesterday's hockey game and –"

Kagami stops talking when he realized that he is gesticulating excitedly with a wide grin on his face. Kuroko hides his mouth behind the cup; Kagami is sure that the jerk is laughing at him.

"I see giving Mibuchi-kun your phone number was a good idea."

Kagami shrugs, trying to keep his face emotionless.

"He is a good pal, that's all."

Because this is what Mibuchi is, a good friend, even if some of his messages… There is an undertone in them and Kagami sometimes is afraid of thinking about it, about what he could find out. Some things cannot be true.

Kuroko doesn't look very convinced.

"Kagami-kun, you can't lie. I think you like him."

Kagami almost spits the drink. He is ready to start declining, but knows he wouldn't succeed. He really cannot lie.

"Is this so obvious?" Kagami's shoulder slumps and he is looking at his lunch not feeling like eating it.

Kuroko cocks his head.

"A little. You were more happy past few weeks, Kagami-kun, and it started when Mibuchi-kun got your number." Kuroko takes a sip of his drink, looking like he is wondering how to phase the next sentence. "Everyone in the team noticed it too, but I inhibited them from asking you about it even if Kagami-kun's tsuntsun attitude is cute."

"Kuroko!" Kagami yells, standing up. One of teachers in the cafeteria looks at him with disapproval and he quickly sits back, apologizing quietly and throwing Kuroko deadly stare. Cute? Him? What the hell can be cute about guy as big as him? And he doesn't behave like a tsundere for crying it loud!

They are sitting quiet for few minutes, before Kuroko speaks again.

"I talked with Akashi yesterday." Kagami wonders when this phrase became so familiar he stopped commenting on it. "Apparently Mibuchi-kun is planning a trip to Tokyo this weekend."

Kuroko is looking like an epitome of innocence, but Kagami isn't fooled by it. 'Angry' is the right word.

"Do you and Akashi gossip about us?" Un-fucking-believable.

Kuroko's eyes are practically shining.

"Ah, so he is going to visit you."

"What?! How do you know?! I didn't told you that!" Did Mibuchi mentioned it to someone? They agreed to meet during next weekend, because Mibuchi is going to visit his grandfather on Friday (it's Rakuzan's holiday and he has day off) and want to play against each other again.

"You just did."

"… Oh."

Kagami feels like banging his head against the table till he passes out. Kuroko cannot help, but giggle quietly this time.

"I hate you," growls Taiga, making a small bead from his bread and throwing it right between Kuroko's eyes.

* * *

Saturday comes quickly and at 10am, Kagami finds himself on a basketball court near his school. It's miraculously empty, but he wouldn't mind playing against someone, who would want to claim the court. He was here first and Mibuchi will join him in few minutes. Right?

Kagami looks at his watch. Mibuchi called him over an hour ago, saying he might be a bit late, because of the traffic jam. Since that time Kagami has been debating with himself if he should ran away or not. He really wants to meet the other teenager, play with him and then go to hunt old blues CDs – he likes blues thanks to his grandmother and was pleasantly surprised to discover that Mibuchi likes it too, yet he prefers jpop. And Kagami needs someone to talk about the last hockey game – it sucks to be the only one person in his team, who likes hockey – but at the same he isn't sure if their meeting is a good idea. They haven't seen each other for little more than two months and Kagami isn't sure how he will react.

Admitting to himself that he likes Mibuchi, was easier than he had thought. Sure, they didn't spend too much time in each other's company, but past weeks filled with messages and phone calls helped Kagami get to know Reo better. Not to mention those embarrassing few times, when Kagami didn't know how to end their call; Mibuchi stayed quiet for few seconds every time, his breathing everything Taiga could hear, before laughing at something Kagami didn't know and wishing him goodnight.

"Taiga-chan! I'm sorry I'm late!"

Taking a deep breath, Kagami turns around.

Mibuchi is walking towards him, smiling. He is dressed in a pair of picturesquely ragged, dark blue shorts and purple T-shirt (which brings the depth of the color of his eyes) with the name of a band Kagami doesn't know, a black school bag with purple stripes on his shoulder.

He looks more than good and Kagami is suddenly painfully aware of his own plain, black T-shirt and shorts in deep shade of green. '_For fuck's sake, Taiga, this isn't a date! Stop worrying about your look!_'

"Finally. I almost went home." Kagami picks up the basketball ball and makes it whirl on his finger.

"Aww, you hurt me, Taiga-chan, I expected warmer greetings." Despite his words, Mibuchi's smile doesn't vanish, but seems to be more… seductive now?

Mentally shaking his head and yelling at himself for thinking about stupid stuff, Kagami passes the ball to Mibuchi, pointing at the basket behind him.

"Let's play, all right?"

Mibuchi laughs, catching the ball easily; over weeks Kagami has become used to hearing his laugh, but listening to it while Reo is standing so close to him, makes his stomach clench. It's beautiful laugh: not too deep, a little dark, yet the kind that makes everyone around Mibuchi smile.

"Sure, sure, you really think only about basketball, don't you, Taiga-chan?" Mibuchi wraps his arm around Kagami's shoulder, looking at him from under his fringe, something mischievous hiding in his eyes. "What will I get if I win?~"

Kagami snorts and quickly masks it with a cough. His skin is burning under Reo's touch.

"The loser buys drinks after the game." And because Mibuchi is too close, Kagami shrugs, stepping away from him. "Don't do that again."

"Yes, yes, I'll try to remember." There is no other word to describe Mibuchi's smile than 'wicked' and Kagami feels that Mibuchi isn't even going to try and remember. The warmth spreads through him and he fights with himself to not blush. No-one's smile should make him feel like _this_. "So let's play, Taiga-chan!"

* * *

Playing against shooting guard isn't something Kagami does very often. He can count on fingers of his one hand how many times he had 1-on-1 with Hyuuga-senpai during practices. He has to be careful while trying to stop Mibuchi from scoring points; one mistake and the ball smoothly goes into the basket. Mibuchi isn't like Midorima, but his shooting range is impressive – he isn't one of Uncrowned Generals without a reason – and his defense is so good, Kagami needs to rely more on his skills than speed, which is quite unusual, to get points.

Taiga is winning, but that was easy to predict. Mibuchi couldn't stop him during their match in Winter Cup, but he is still a good opponent and Kagami has fun while playing against him.

He would have even more fun if Mibuchi stopped touching him 'accidentally' and invading his personal space more than it's necessary during a game. Kagami even heard his comment about his cologne, but doubts Reo wanted him to hear _that_. Yet, those quiet words were enough to make him stumble a little and Mibuchi almost took the ball away from him.

"Taiga-chan, you could give me a chance to hold the ball too, you know?" Mibuchi scowls at him, folding his arms on his chest and looking straight at Taiga with something close to a pout on his face.

Kagami stops dribbling, surprised. True, for good five minutes Mibuchi hasn't been able to take the ball. But Kagami wasn't rubbing it in his face like one blue-haired jerk from Touou could do. They were having fun, weren't they?

Before he can speak, Mibuchi squeals and reaches to him; Kagami's eyes widen. Is Reo going to hit him? But the teenager only tousles Kagami's hair, laughing again.

"I was only kidding, Taiga-chan. My, my, you are really an angel, aren't you? No need to look like a kicked puppy." They are standing too close again, loud warnings in Kagami's head ordering him to move, now! But Reo's fingers feel good between his hair and Taiga promises himself to step away in a second. Just a little longer. "Tetsuya-kun was right!"

"Huh?" Kagami blinks, pushing away Mibuchi's hand – way more gently than he did it with Aomine few months ago. "You spoke with Kuroko?"

What that little bastard did? Kagami will skin him alive.

Mibuchi doesn't look too sad for having his hand slapped.

"Oh, we were talking about out last match and Nebu-chan said you were quite nice, despite being so confident on the court. And strong." The last word is spoken in a tone that makes Kagami feel too hot and not because of the game. "Then Sei-chan told us what he heard from Tetsuya-kun: that you are very cute, despite looking so… intimidating."

Mibuchi travels his finger over Kagami's biceps and Taiga gulps, his heart beating so fast like he ran in a marathon. Their eyes lock together, Mibuchi's expression taunting him to just bend a little and…

"Well, I doubt I will win against you, so let's buy drinks. Are you feeling too hot too?" Smirking, Mibuchi steps away from Kagami and goes to the bench where he left his bag, leaving stunned Kagami behind him.

_What the hell was that?_

"Are you coming, Taiga-chan?" Kagami turns his head; Mibuchi is standing in the entrance of the court already, smiling brightly, like he just didn't make Kagami re-think his entire existence. "Hurry up or I will go without you."

Nodding, Kagami quickly goes to the bench for his bag too, when he is hit by something Mibuchi's said.

Propping his hands in his hips and lowering head – Kagami knows how dangerous he looks while standing like that with a scowl on his face, showing off his arms and chest's muscles – he half-yell, half-growl:

"For the last time, I'm not cute!" God, what is wrong with these people? If someone else, beside of Reo and Kuroko, calls him 'cute', he will explode!

Mibuchi's smile becomes more secretive, while his eyes seem to drink the sight of Kagami. After few seconds it starts to make Taiga uncomfortable. He throws the bag over his shoulder and walks to Mibuchi, who is still observing him with that unnerving smile.

"Where do you want to go, Taiga-chan? I'd like to eat something too."

"Um… Maji Burger is close," Kagami says in – hopefully – casual enough voice.

Mibuchi pokes his shoulder playfully, while adjusting his bag.

"I don't know the way, you big, not cute boy." Mibuchi teases him and the uneasiness between them disappears, just like that. "Is this a restaurant with fast-foods?"

"Yeah, they have the best hamburgers in whole town… You don't like fast-foods?" Shit, Kagami should ask him about it before they meet. "I can cook you something," he adds, before realizing it sounds like a date. His cheeks get hotter. "I mean –"

"I remember Taiga-chan can cook, but I'm okay with that restaurant." Mibuchi winks at him. "Relax Taiga-chan. Were you always so tense when we were texting each other?"

Kagami frowns.

"I'm not tense. And don't wink at me."

He doesn't need to look at his right to see that Mibuchi is laughing quietly.

Somehow, knowing this, makes him happy.

* * *

"I'll order few more. Do you want me to order for you too?"

Mibuchi shakes his head slowly, his eyes almost comically wide.

"Taiga-chan, you ate fifteen hamburgers," he says slowly, looking at Kagami's empty plate and then at his own, where is lying one of three burgers he ordered.

Kagami scratches his head, smiling sheepishly.

"It's my usual portion."

"Usual." Mibuchi wipes his mouth with the napkin (Kagami quickly does the same). "Taiga-chan, how many stomachs do you have?"

"Shut up," mumbles Kagami, toying with his fries. "And you told me that Nebuya eats a lot too."

Mibuchi raises his hands in 'You won' gesture.

"Go and order more, I –"

"What are you doing there?"

Kagami will recognize this voice anywhere.

"Midorima," he growls under his breath, turning back to look at the person behind him, while Mibuchi is saying '_Hello, Midorima-kun. How are you?_'.

Midorima pushes his glasses up; if a stare could kill, both Kagami and Reo would be dead right now.

"I didn't know you are so good friends with your enemies, Kagami." Midorima's voice is cold like a snowstorm and Kagami remembers how Shutoku lost to Rakuzan in Winter Cup.

"It isn't your business," hisses Kagami. "What are you doing here? We are busy."

"Now, now, there is no need to behave so angrily." Mibuchi tries to calm them down, being too aware of the sparks flying between two players.

" – Shin-chan! Sorry for being late. Who are you talking with?"

Kagami groans quietly, seeing Takao walking towards them. Great, more people.

Midorima starts to saying something, but it drowns in Mibuchi's happy: "Takao-chan, how good to see you!"

In a blink, Mibuchi is hugging Takao and petting his hair, leaving Kagami speechless. Speechless and more and more angry with every second. The only good thing is that Takao looks very uncomfortable. After Mibuchi stops hugging him, Kagami will break only few of his bones and not all of them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Midorima says angrily, grabbing Takao by his arm and pulling him away from Mibuchi. "You're causing a scene!"

This is true; all customers are looking at them and Mibuchi sends them a smile.

"I just wanted to say 'Hello'." He sits back, observing Takao with something Kagami doesn't like.

Takao laughs nervously, while trying to stand behind Midorima so he wouldn't be a victim of another surprising attack.

"We will go now, right, Shin-chan? It was… nice to see you."

They are gone in few seconds; Takao had to use a little force to make Midorima turn around and stop killing Reo with his stare.

"Awww, too bad. I missed Takao-chan… Taiga-chan? Are you all right?"

Kagami takes a deep, calming breath and releases his clenched fists. The anger and envy burn his throat like an acid. Everything was so good; they were joking and talking about school, their favorite sports teams, music when Midorima and Takao had to show up and destroy everything, painfully reminding Kagami that, looking at the scene between Reo and Takao, he isn't exactly the type a guy Mibuchi likes.

It hurts.

Kagami feels his appetite disappearing.

"We should go too."

One of Mibuchi's brows goes up.

"But you wanted to order more."

"I don't want to anymore." Kagami almost snaps at Reo. "Come. I'll take you to the bus station." That was a rude thing to say, but Taiga doesn't care about it.

* * *

After leaving the restaurant, they are walking in silence till. Kagami knows he should say something, but doesn't know what; Mibuchi isn't even glancing at him like he was while they were going to Maji. '_Congratulations, Taiga, you screwed everything._'

"Here." It's the first spoken word between them. They arrived to the bus station. Unlike normal, it's almost empty if not counting few empty cans. "Your bus will be here soon." Kagami speaks to Reo, looking at something above his arm. "I'll be going –"

"Wait." Mibuchi grabs his arm in a strong hold. "Taiga-chan, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong." Kagami shakes his arm, but Mibuchi doesn't want to let it go.

"Why are you lying to me? This isn't a way you should treat your senpai." Reo pulls Kagami towards himself and Taiga takes a step closer to him, eyeing the other teenager warily. The next words make him almost jump is surprise. "Are you jealous of Takao-chan?"

His expression of shock and guilt is enough of an answer.

Kagami growls, yanking his arm from Mibuchi's hold.

"It doesn't matter," he says, angry at both himself and Reo.

"Yes, it matters. I admit, Takao-chan is cute, bur for past few weeks I've been thinking about how much I'd like to go on a date with the one wild Tiger I know." Mibuchi punches Kagami's arm just like he did two hours ago, after they left the street court. Only this time he uses his strength to make it painful. "You don't need to be jealous, Tiger."

Kagami's face grows hot. Did… did Mibuchi say he had been thinking about a date with him?

"A-are you serious?"

Reo sighs, rubbing his face.

"I couldn't be more obvious with my flirting, Taiga-chan." He fixes his stare at Kagami, making him freeze. "You caught my interest in Winter Cup and I thought it would be nice to get to know you better. And you… you like me too, don't you?"

Mibuchi lays his palms on Kagami's chest, leaning closer. He is so close Taiga can count his eyelashes; purple eyes watching him with amusement and invitation.

"So…" Kagami starts, but words fail him.

It's okay, though. Mibuchi seems to understand him, because he whispers '_Definitely_', before kissing Kagami, making Taiga groan when he feels the other pair of lips on his own.

Kagami closes his eyes and kisses Reo back, feeling the slight touch of his eyelashes on his cheek, when he cocks his head a little, nibbling at Mibuchi's bottom lip – he's wanted to do it for ages, since the first time he saw Mibuchi smiling.

Taiga feels a tongue against his lips and he parts his mouth, allowing their tongues to meet in slow, sensual movements. This actually makes him moan out loud and Mibuchi ends the kiss, saying with reprimand:

"Taiga-chan, don't make sounds like that in public or I'll get arrested for molesting you." Reo winks at him, brushing Kagami's lips with his thumb.

Kagami bites it slightly, noticing the surprised look of Mibuchi's face. Ha, he can make Reo pay for teasing him!

"Definitely arrested," murmurs Mibuchi, now stroking Kagami's face.

Taiga takes it as an invitation to touch the other teenager so he slides his fingers over Reo's cheek, blushing brightly. He dreamed about touching this cheek and kissing it, before going down, leaving marks over this beautiful neck and toned chest…

Trying not to get lost in pleasant thought – why think about dreams when he has the real thing in front of him? – Kagami asks quietly:

"You want us to be… together?"

Is there a way to say that without sounding like a total sap?

Reo smirks, toying with Taiga's necklace.

"Isn't it obvious? I wouldn't keep in touch with you if I weren't interested in something more… Or I wouldn't risk and spy on Sei-chan after he announced that he got your phone number and needs to write it down." Mibuchi looks at his shoes, biting his lip. "I might opened his notebook after Sei-chan left it in the locker room instead of seeing how he was writing it."

Kagami laughs, brushing Reo's hair aside - he's wanted to do this for too long – and thinking he will reveal that Akashi knows that Mibuchi got his, Taiga's, phone number later.

"Taiga-chan, do not laugh at your senpai. Do you know how terrified I was?" It's definitely a pout now. "You could appreciate it."

With heart beating so fast, it threatens to explode, Kagami brushes his lips against Reo's cheek.

"I appreciate it."

Mibuchi starts laughing then so hard he needs to lean against Kagami to not fell down. Annoyed, Kagami nudges him; he doesn't like when people are laughing at him.

"What was so funny?"

Mibuchi wipes tears from his eyes, still shaking from laughter.

"That was… really cute gesture, Taiga-chan." More giggling. "Deep down you are a softie, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, let's come to your place, Taiga-chan. Now I want to taste one of your dishes." Mibuchi takes Kagami's hand into his own, a teasing smile on his lips, doesn't caring about Kagami's scowl. "I'll help you make it; I'm quiet skilled with my hands."

There it is, that long stare Kagami saw earlier. Now he knows it's full of lust and he smiles too, more darkly, feeling an excitement rushing through his whole body. He cannot believe that Mibuchi not only kissed him, but likes him back, likes him enough to openly flirt with him like this.

"I cannot wait to see that."

* * *

It isn't until their second date, this time in Kyoto, three weeks later, when Kagami becomes convinced that yes, Reo _is _very skilled with his hands.


End file.
